A mastectomy operation normally leaves a mastectomy patient partially or significantly disfigured. Prosthesis devices have been devised to artificially replace the removed breast tissue to assist mastectomy patients to project a normal figure similar to the patient's figure prior to operation. In the past mastectomy patients have been restricted greatly in the variety of garments that will accommodate the breast prosthesis and which will not overly restrict the patient's activities and movements. The prosthesis devices are intended to normally simulate the natural breast when the patient is upright.
It is even more difficult to provide a robe type garment for mastectomy patients that enables the mastectomy patient to project a normal profile, yet enable the patient to quickly put on the robe and to utilize the robe in both the standing and resting posture, particularly when the patient desires to rest in the prone position on her stomach. The prosthesis device normally makes the stomach-prone position very uncomfortable and greatly restricts the ability of the patient to rest and sleep while wearing a robe-type garment.
This invention provides a unique robe garment for mastectomy patients which greatly increases the confidence of the mastectomy patient to be able to quickly put on the robe garment to answer a door or meet a visitor without having to completely change into more formal attire such as a dress and the like.